Happy Halloween !
by Lasemis
Summary: Un petit ZoSan à l'occasion d'Halloween! Pas sûre que ça fasse très peur, mais le thème est là!
1. Citrouilles et ballon

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous et à toutes! Voici le premier chapitre d'une fanfiction que je voulais sortir pour Halloween dans son intégralité, malheureusement je n'ai pas eu le temps de la finir, les étudiants ne glandent pas autant qu'on le croit e_e'  
>Du coup je me tâtais à publier les chapitres déjà finis, parce que j'ai peur de mettre beaucoup de temps à écrire la suite... (au final je poste quand même :v )<p>

Et comme je ne compte pas m'arrêter sur l'originalité affligeante du titre, je vais plutôt vous parler (brièvement) de ce chapitre qui est trèèèèèèèès vieux. J'ai dû l'écrire il y a plus d'un an maintenant, mais voilà le bac, la flemme et les illuminati ont fait que j'ai un peu laissé de côté cette fic, qui à la base devait être un OS, mais qui a pris de l'ampleur dans ma tête (bien sûr c'est une autre affaire sur le papier u_u"). Donc au final ce chapitre c'est vraiment le tout début, y'a même pas vraiment d'intrigue, c'est plutôt une mise en situation... mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même.

Sur ce, ENJOIE.

* * *

><p>Sa lame pénétra la chair orangée avec une facilité inattendue. Sanji en fut mécontent, le légume était trop mûr. Ça n'était pourtant pas son genre de se tromper sur les aliments. En tant que cuisinier de première classe, il se devait de choisir les meilleurs ingrédients en toutes circonstances, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de simples citrouilles d'Halloween… Sanji allait achever son œuvre lorsque Nami le rejoignit dans sa cuisine.<p>

« Nami-chan, l'interpela le blond, as-tu besoin de quelque chose ? »

La rouquine esquissa un sourire, malgré tous ses beaux discours Sanji cachait plutôt mal son jeu. Peut être suffisamment pour duper les garçons de l'équipage, qui tous réunis devaient avoir bien moins de QI qu'un poulpe, mais tromper l'œil expert de la navigatrice n'était pas du même ordre. Elle avait rapidement compris que ce soi-disant attachement pour les femmes n'était qu'un masque pour dissimuler son véritable intérêt envers la gent masculine. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit à cette pensée, imaginer le cuisinier dans les bras d'un grand et costaud-

« Euh… Nami-san ? »

Elle sortit aussitôt de sa rêverie, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

« Ah euh… je venais te dire que les autres sont partis pour chercher des costumes, je reste sur le bateau pour surveiller, donc tu peux y aller aussi.

- Il ne me reste plus que deux citrouilles, je les ferai en rentrant.

- Tiens, j'ai prévu un budget spécial pour les déguisements. »

Elle lui donna quelques billets, Sanji la remercia puis elle sortit de la pièce.  
>Il nettoya rapidement, laissant de côté plus d'une demi-douzaine de citrouilles vidées et sculptées de diverses manières. En apprenant l'approche de la fête, le capitaine avait insisté pour que l'équipage célèbre Halloween, une bonne idée en perspective si seulement il n'avait pas pris sa décision la veille.<br>Les Mugiwara avaient couru dans tous les sens afin de se ravitailler en provisions et mettre en place une décoration digne de ce nom. Tout était presque prêt, il ne manquait plus que les costumes.

Le blondinet arpentait les rues, s'arrêtant de temps en temps devant une vitrine pour en observer les articles des vêtements pour la plupart. Il marchait depuis un moment déjà, et toujours aucune trace d'une boutique de déguisements. Il commençait à se demander s'il arriverait à trouver ce qu'il lui fallait sans passer par la place centrale, lieu où se concentraient tous les marines de la ville d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit.

Au détour d'un coin de rue il lui sembla apercevoir une chose verte sur la gauche, une chose verte _familière_. Il n'eut besoin d'avancer que de quelques pas seulement pour voir ses doutes se confirmer, c'était bel et bien son nakama aux cheveux émeraude qui se tenait là. Le susnommé nakama, en plus d'être une horreur capillaire ambulante, avait un sens de l'orientation absolument déplorable. Ce qui expliquait sûrement pourquoi il avait le nez en l'air, cherchant sans nul doute son chemin.

« Hey tête d'algue ! l'interpela le blond, Zoro sursauta.

-Ah c'est toi love-cook, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Oh rien, tu as l'air perdu alors je voulais juste me foutre de ta gueule… Le vert fronça les sourcils.

-Je suis pas perdu, c'est cette horrible bonne femme qui m'a mal indiqué la route, je cherchais un magasin de costumes mais pas moyen d'en trouver un dans cette fichue ville ! »

Sur ce point le cuisinier ne pouvait pas le contredire, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il cherchaut sans résultat. Mais que le spadassin ait demandé son chemin l'étonnait, il devait vraiment être désespéré.

« De toutes façons tu n'as pas besoin de te déguiser, tu dais déjà assez peur comme ça.

-Tu peux parler toi avec tes sourcils !

-Mes sourcils ils t'emmerdent ! Moi au moins je suis capable de ne pas me perdre sur le bateau ! »

Sanji perdait son sang-froid. À chaque fois qu'il était avec le bretteur c'était la même chose, jamais ils n'avaient eu de vraie conversation.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'ils marchaient. Un silence gênant s'était installé entre eux. Les deux jeunes hommes marchaient l'un derrière l'autre dans le dédale des rues, le bretteur en tête. Il avait insisté pour ouvrir la marche, prétextant qu'il savait où se trouvait la boutique, puisque un charmante demoiselle (qu'il avait auparavant qualifiée « d'horrible bonne femme ») lui avait indiqué le chemin. Aucune des protestations du blond n'avait réussi à le convaincre de laisser tomber.

Ils s'étaient bien éloignés du centre-ville lorsque leur silence fut brisé par des pleurs d'enfant. À quelques mètres un petit garçon pleurait adossé à un mur, la tête dans les genoux, le visage dissimulé dans son jean tâché d'herbe.  
>Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit les deux hommes s'approcher, ses yeux tristes fixaient les deux inconnus, il les jaugeait du regard. Celui avec les sabres n'avait pas l'air commode, son expression renfrognée et sa carrure le rendaient intimidant. Son acolyte était beaucoup plus fins, bien qu'à peine plus petit, ses sourcils bizarres étaient amusants, aussi. Cela lui arracha un sourire, ils étaient si mal accordés. Le visage de l'un était peu engageant, celui de l'autre presque comique. L'un était tiré à quatre épingles, l'autre semblait totalement désinvolte.<p>

Ce fut le blond qui fit le premier pas, prenant un air amical et avenant.

« Ca va petit ? »

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un reniflement légèrement dégoûtant, suivit d'un sanglot étouffé, le mioche ayant visiblement du mal à se calmer. Sanji en fut attendri et s'accroupit à la hauteur du garçonnet, posant des mains bienveillantes sur ses frêles épaules. Deux autres reniflements et le petit brun prit la parole, d'une voix pleurnicharde.

« J'ai perdu le ballon de mon grand frère, il va être furieux quand il le saura… Il fit une pause avant de continuer. Je jouais un peu à l'écart de la ville avec mes copains, le ballon est parti trop loin, il est passé par-dessus la muraille du château. C'est un château hanté, vous savez, personne n'a voulu aller le récupérer. »

Le blond écoutait l'histoire du gosse avec attention, il voyait où il voulait en venir avec ses explications, un sourire résigné naquit sur ses lèvres.

« On va aller te le chercher, ton ballon. »

Un peu en retrait Zoro soupira agacé, Sanji l'ignora.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions :)<p> 


	2. Promenons nous dans les bois

Bonjour, bonjour!  
>En rentrant de cours j'ai vu que le premier chapitre de cette fic avait été vu pas mal de fois, et que certains l'avaient même follow... merci beaucoup! O_O<br>Du coup j'ai eu envie de poster la suite (et en plus j'avais la flemme de réviser mes kanji...), donc voilà le chapitre 2, qui est légèrement plus long que le premier de quelques centaines de mots seulement, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'y passe déjà un peu plus de choses... je vous laisse juger par vous-mêmes. ( ´•௰•`)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ヽ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

* * *

><p>Le mur s'étendait sur au moins un kilomètre, si ce n'était plus. Haut et sale, il semblait avoir traversé les siècles et de la mousse s'était installée entre les interstices de ses pierres noircies. Un endroit pas très accueillant en somme. Les nuages qui recouvraient le ciel, assombrissant le paysage, ne faisaient que renforcer cette atmosphère sinistre. C'est dans se décor presque cliché de film d'horreur que le trio se tenait. Même le large portail auquel ils faisaient face était terne, sa couleur noire usée pare le temps.<p>

« C'est ici, chouina le jeune garçon, c'est une balle noire. »

Zoro émit un grognement, le jouet n'allait pas être facile à trouver.

Le portail grinça et les deux pirates s'engouffrèrent dans l'immense propriété. Devant eux le chemin de terre continuait jusqu'à l'orée d'une forêt feuillue dans laquelle il disparaissait, happé par les arbres aux frondaisons basses.

Le sol amortissait le bruit de leurs pas. À certains endroits l'herbe qui le bordait venait grignoter le chemin, dessinant des contours irréguliers. Le parc ne semblait pas être entretenu régulièrement, comme en témoignait la hauteur du gazon à certains endroits, mais ne paraissait pas non plus abandonné depuis très longtemps.  
>À mesure qu'ils avançaient la forêt se rapprochait d'eux, elle se prolongeait sur leur gauche, à quelques pas du sentier, ondulant sous la fraîche brise de l'automne.<p>

« Je te parie ce que tu veux que cette fichue balle est partie dans la forêt. » Le ton agressif de Zoro manifestait son mécontentement. Celui sur lequel lui répondit Sanji se fit tout aussi désagréable :

« Tu n'as rien que je pourrais vouloir, tête d'algue. » _À part peut être ton corps..._ Le blond se surprit lui-même, à quoi pensait-il ? Il n'avait quand même pas eu de pensée déplacée envers ce sabreur du dimanche ?

Il se gifla mentalement avant de poursuivre :  
>« Mais tu as raison, on devrait aller fouiller le bois. »<p>

Ils se mirent donc à chercher parmi les arbres, inspectant le moindre buisson, s'éloignant de plus en plus du chemin.

Leur investigation les mena à l'autre bout de la forêt, Sanji se demanda même s'ils étaient encore dans la propriété. Le soleil descendait de plus en plus bas dans le ciel et le cuisinier jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre ,16h45, cela faisait déjà presque une heure qu'ils avaient quitté la ville. Le temps de rentrer au bateau et le soleil serait couché. Il soupira de lassitude, il aurait de la chance s'il arrivait à trouver un déguisement avant la fermeture des magasins, il n'aurait pas dû suivre le sabreur et son fichu sens de l'orientation. Franchement que lui était-il passé par la tête ?

Sanji maudissait l'épéiste et ses descendants sur dix générations lorsqu'il se rendit compte que celui-ci n'était plus dans les parages. « La poisse » pensa-t-il tout en se frappant le front avec la paume de sa main. Pas le choix, il faudrait chercher Zoro en plus de la balle, et le temps ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

Il avançait lentement parmi les fourrés, hélant son nakama de temps en temps jusqu'à arriver à l'autre bout du bosquet. Sous ses pieds se trouvait un chemin de terre battue par encore envahi par l'herbe. Face à lui un autre pan de forêt projetait son ombre frémissante contre le ciel gris. Sous les lourds nuages transparaissaient les tons bleu-violet du soleil couchant. Il oublia tout ce qui le préoccupait, admirant le paysage qui dégageait une aura à la fois puissante et mystique.

Mais ce petit moment de paix intérieure fut de courte durée. Sanji reporta son regard sur le sol presque boueux où il découvrit (ô, joie !) des traces de pas provenant de la gauche. Il releva la tête, le chemin s'enfonçait dans les feuillages à cet endroit il était fort probable que l'algue humaine ait trouvé ce chemin sous le couvert des arbres et ait décidé de le suivre pour ressortir de la propriété… Sauf qu'à droite ça n'était pas la sortie. À droite le chemin disparaissait entre deux haies vertes et hautes, mal taillées. Si les traces de pas appartenaient bel et bien à Zoro alors cet idiot s'était aventuré dans un labyrinthe… Le désespoir envahit Sanji. Rechercher ce cactus mobile dans un dédale de verdure allait finir par venir à bout de ses nerfs. Il soupira et se résigna à suivre la voie empruntée par son rival.

Les haies faisaient au moins deux fois la taille du blond. Le chemin de terre meuble disparaissait sous une épaisse couche de cailloux parsemée d'herbe, rendant impossible le pistage de l'épéiste par ses empreintes. « Sinon c'est pas drôle » ironisa amèrement le cuistot. S'enfoncer là-dedans ne l'enchantait guère, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Si le vert avait été une jeune demoiselle en détresse encore… l'image de Zoro en robe s'imposa dans son mental et il pouffa de rire tout seul, se sentant un peu con après coup.

Une odeur d'humus régnait dans le labyrinthe une fois les premiers mètres franchis. Les épais murs verts empêchaient le vent de passer et d'apporter sa fraîcheur vespérale aux lieux. Les brins d'herbe retombaient comme s'ils étaient harassés par une dure journée de travail.  
>Les bottes noires les écrasaient impitoyablement, se souciant peu des problèmes que pouvaient bien rencontrer des végétaux dans leur vie professionnelle. Le propriétaire desdites bottes quant à lui s'aventurait dans les méandres de cet enfer végétal depuis longtemps, lui semblait-il. S'aventurer n'était pas le mot. Il se <em>perdait<em> plutôt. Il avait bien tenté de retourner sur ses pas, surtout lorsqu'il avait entendu son camarade l'appeler. Mais d'immenses toiles d'araignée lui avaient bloqué la route. Il se demandait bien comment elles étaient apparues aussi vite et les avait tranchées sans plus de cérémonie. Il ne s'était pas douté une seule seconde qu'il avait pu emprunter le mauvais chemin. Il était trop sûr de lui pour cela.  
>Malheureusement pour Sanji, c'était cet écervelé vert qu'il cherchait, un peu au hasard il devait l'avouer. Il arrachait de temps en temps la branche d'une haire et la posait au milieu du chemin, il espérait qu'il pourrait toujours compter dessus pour s'orienter au moment de repartir, peut être qu'il ne ferait pas encore totalement noir.<p>

Sanji crut un instant en l'existence de Dieu et des miracles. Il avait retrouvé l'épéiste ! Bon okay il faisait nuit, froid et il avait mal aux pieds. Mais au moins ils étaient enfin réunis. Tant pis pour la balle du môme, ils rentreraient sans. Zoro, trouvant sûrement que le moment et l'endroit étaient idéaux pour une petite sieste parmi ses pairs les végétaux s'était tout simplement endormi contre une haie. C'est là que le blond l'avait trouvé et réveillé à coups de pied. Sur ce une bagarre avait commencé et s'était arrêtée aussi vite, comme d'habitude. Le vert grommelait, mécontent d'avoir eu droit à un réveil aussi brutal, mais s'assurait de bien suivre son compagnon. Il n'était pas vraiment partant pour d'autres longues heures d'errance.

Quelques étoiles brillaient timidement dans le ciel, mais la lune elle n'était pas visible, masquée par les épais nuages qui tapissaient le ciel.  
>Comme Sanji l'avait craint les repères qu'il avait mis en place n'étaient pas d'une grande utilité sous le faible éclairage que leur prodiguaient les astres. Tout était calme, on n'entendait que les pas des deux pirates, amortis par l'herbe. Malgré leur situation ils se sentaient légers. L'atmosphère était totalement différente une fois la nuit tombée, presque apaisante. Le seul bémol (hormis le fait qu'ils soient perdus, épuisés et loin de chez eux) était ce petit courant d'air qui s'engouffrait insidieusement sous leurs vêtements et qui agaçait fortement Sanji… Wait, what ?!<br>Un courant d'air ! Comment le blond ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ? La tête d'algue avait une excuse, puisqu'il n'avait pas de cerveau, mais lui, sans doute le personnage masculin le plus intelligent dans cet équipage d'attardés… Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour faire part de sa découverte à son camarade qui l'accueillit avec une froide indifférence. Vexé le cuisinier sortit son briquet en grommelant dans sa barbe. Si le sabreur ne comprenait pas qu'un courant d'air signifiait une sortie imminente et bien tant pis pour lui !

La flamme tressautante du briquet leur indiquait la voie. Sanji se félicitait intérieurement pour son ingéniosité qui les mena rapidement à l'extérieur. Le blond jubilait et son acolyte dût cacher son soulagement, qui fut de courte durée. Ils avaient dû sortir de l'autre côté du labyrinthe car plus loin se dressait, haute et fière, une gigantesque demeure décrépite et rendue menaçante par le faible éclairage que fournissaient les deux lanternes qui encadraient la porte démesurée.  
>Zoro fit un pas vers le bâtiment, un air de défi collé au visage. Ce fut au tour de Sanji de soupirer, ils venaient à peine de retrouver leur chemin et les revoilà partis pour d'autres ennuis.<p>

Par delà la forêt qu'ils avaient traversée, dans la rue obscurcie par la nuit, le petit garçon se releva, s'essuya les mains sur son jean sale. Un sourire malveillant étirait ses lèvres, il ricana. _Elle _allait être ravie.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous aura plu! La suite ce soir avec la visite du château è_é<br>Le prochain chapitre sera plus long (environ 1000 mots de plus que le premier), attendez-vous à quelques trucs un peu creepy-glauques "ψ(｀∇´)ψ (je suis désolée, aujourd'hui j'aime bien les smileys ._.')


	3. Où allons-nous ? Au châ- sbaaf

Bonsoir les gens! J'espère que vous passez un bon Halloween et que vous profitez bien de vos derniers jours de vacances (si vous étiez en vacances, pour les autres je vous souhaite un bon début de week-end)  
>Ainsi donc, voici le chapitre 3 qui, je pense, a un meilleur rythme et comporte plus d'action que les deux précédents. Cette fois-ci j'ai regardé le nombre de mots : 2 331, je fais des progrès!<br>Bon je vais éviter de m'épancher en bla-bla inutiles (ce pour quoi je suis très douée, en partie grâce à mes parenthèses -okay j'arrête-) et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ~o~

* * *

><p>« Déconne pas Marimo, on rentre maintenant ! »<p>

Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi fallait-il que, parmi toutes les options qui s'offraient à lui cette tête de nœud choisisse toujours la plus mauvaise ? Zoro l'ignora royalement et grimpa les marches du perron. La porte n'était pas verrouillée. _Si c'est ouvert c'est qu'on peut entrer_. Cette maxime douteuse arrangeait bien l'épéiste qui se tourna vers son camarade pour lui faire signe de le suivre. Sanji soupira à nouveau mais se résigna.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un hall spacieux et sombre, la lumière des lanternes extérieures permettait à peine de distinguer les formes à l'intérieur. À l'aide de son briquet Sanji éclaira les murs à la recherche de chandeliers. Les murs étaient couverts de tapisseries aux motifs incertains. Le blond alluma quelques bougies à intervalles réguliers, le centre de la pièce restait toujours obscur mais au moins maintenant ils pouvaient se rendre compte de la configuration des lieux.  
>Face à la porte se dressait un imposant escalier de bois sombre dont les rampes, sculptées de manière simple mais élégante, étaient assaillies de toiles d'araignées. Sur la droite une porte du même bois était maintenue ouverte et donnait sur la salle à manger. Sanji y jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de s'intéresser au mur de gauche formé de quatre arches. La cloison entre ces arches était constituée de pierres blanches ternies par le temps et de mortier, une des tapisseries était tombée à terre, laissant le mur nu. À travers les arches Sanji distingua brièvement une grande pièce qui semblait vide, mais le faible éclairage ne lui permettait pas d'en voir davantage. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le craquement des marches. L'épéiste montait à l'étage, il se dépêcha de le rattraper.<p>

« Attends-moi ! Tu vas avoir besoin de moi pour allumer… » Aucune réaction. « Hé ducon ! »

Le susnommé ducon se tourna vers lui, piqué au vif.

« Bon tu vas arrêter de mouiller ton froc, parce que là t'es encore plus chiant que d'habitude, et c'est un exploit.

– Déjà je mouille pas mon froc, et ensuite on se casse d'ici, c'est bon t'as vu la jolie maison mais maintenant il est tard et—

– Justement il est tard, on ferait mieux de dormir ici et d'attendre demain pour repartir. »

.

.

Wait… what ? Le cactus génétiquement modifié a dit quoi ? Dormir ici ? Mais bien sûr ! Passer la nuit dans un château glauque et sûrement hanté, c'est déjà super cliché, mais en plus le soir d'Halloween, que demande le peuple ? Le blond se pinça l'arrête du nez, agacé au plus haut point par la stupidité de son compagnon. Passer la nuit ici était la dernière chose dont il avait envie, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait peur, mais simplement parce qu'il était doté de bon sens, eh oui ! C'est en se convainquant de cela qu'il avança le seul argument qu'il eut trouvé en sa faveur.

« Je suis sûr que les autres doivent déjà beaucoup s'inquiéter, et plus on tardera à rentrer, pire ce sera.

– C'est de ta faute blondinet, si t'avais pas voulu aider ce gosse on en serait pas là. Pour lui c'est fini toute cette histoire, il a sûrement déjà pris sa trempe et nous a oubliés, alors que nous on est encore dans la merde.

– T'aurais passé ton chemin comme ça, en le laissant pleurer tout seul ?

– Exactement »

Réponse courte et sèche, la discussion était finie. Dépité le blond décida de laisser son camarade monter seul. Zoro attrapa une bougie allumée et partit en quête d'un lit.

Avec un peu d'allumage la grande salle s'était avérée être une salle de bal. Une petite estrade avec un piano poussiéreux, des tables contre le mur du fond et de larges fenêtres ornées de rideaux somptueux constituaient le mobilier principal de la pièce. Deux lustres en or et argent pendaient au plafond, les bougies qui les garnissaient étaient toutes consumées et Sanji avait dû en rapatrier depuis le couloir et les disposer de-ci de-là afin d'y voir clair. Il se promenait dans la pièce qui dégageait une aura presque rassurante une fois qu'elle bénéficiait d'un éclairage satisfaisant. Seul le bruit de ses pas sur le carrelage venait briser le silence. Il se rapprocha du piano et posa son doigt sur une touche, aucun son n'en sortit. Il essaya encore plusieurs fois à d'autres endroits, les cordes devaient être cassées. Il s'essuya sur son pantalon, le clavier avait maintenant les traces de ses doigts imprimées dans la poussière, mais personne ne viendrait s'en plaindre de toute façon.

Bien qu'il se sente à son aise dans cette pièce, il se décida à explorer le reste du rez-de-chaussée. Il se refusait de monter dans les étages pour aller simplement se coucher comme le lui avait si gentiment suggéré Zoro. Repenser au vert irrité Sanji. Même si, il devait l'avouer, c'était un peu de sa faute s'ils étaient entrés dans la propriété, il n'était pas celui qui s'était perdu ! Et puis laisser un enfant pleurer comme ça… bon d'accord le blond était un des premiers à hurler contre les sales mioches casse-pieds, mais aujourd'hui son côté philanthrope avait pris le dessus et il était persuadé d'avoir bien fait.

Juste en face de la salle de bal se trouvait la salle à manger, occupée en son centre par une grande table en bois et des chaises assorties. Des tableaux ornaient les murs, représentant certainement les riches occupants des temps jadis. Dans l'angle droit du mur du fond trônait une imposante cheminée en pierre noircie, flanquée de deux colonnes de marbre vert. Sur la tablette étaient disposées des photographies en noir et blanc sur lesquelles figuraient sans doute les membres les plus récents de la famille. Le vent s'engouffrait plus haut dans les conduits de fumée, produisant des sons sinistres. L'ouvrage prenait parfaitement sa place dans le décor et, tout comme le reste de la bâtisse, témoignait d'une richesse non négligeable tout en restant sobre.

Dans le coin opposé un rideau de la largeur d'une petite porte pendait à une tringle en laiton. En l'écartant, le blond dérangea quelques araignées qui s'enfuirent. Sanji déglutit difficilement, se sentant soudainement nauséeux. Il éclaira le cadre sans porte qui se trouvait devant lui et le traversa précautionneusement, voulant éviter à tout prix de se retrouver avec une toile dans les cheveux.  
>Il descendit une petite volée de marches pour se trouver dans une cuisine sombre au plafond bas. Des placards et des étagères s'alignaient contre le mur du fond tandis que celui de droite était occupé par un fourneau en fonte monumental. Du charbon avait été entassé négligemment à côté, près d'une porte qui faisait la jonction des deux murs. Intrigué, Sanji l'ouvrit. Le vent souffla sa bougie, il pesta et se tourna pour la rallumer, protégeant la flamme avec sa main. La porte donnait sur un potager, en contrebas du reste du jardin un escalier de terre et de pierres permettait de remonter.<br>Il contempla le potager quelques instants encore, passant son regard sur les courges et citrouilles. Quelque chose le dérangeait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. La révélation le frappa soudain, lui faisant l'effet d'une douche froide. Il s'empressa de retourner à l'intérieur et s'intéressa aux bocaux sur les étagères, il n'y en avait qu'une dizaine tout au plus. Sanji en prit un au hasard et l'épousseta, se plaçant près de la bougie pour déchiffrer l'étiquette manuscrite. Elle indiquait que le produit avait été mis en conserve l'année dernière. Les autres étaient tous datés d'à peu près la même époque. Il se tourna vers le placard et l'ouvrit, ce qu'il y vit renforça son angoisse. Des bocaux propres. Partout. Le placard en était rempli. Tous datés de cette année, certains même d'il y a une semaine ou deux seulement. Cela signifiait donc que quelqu'un vivait ici.

Les marches grinçaient sous le poids du blond bien qu'il faisait son possible pour rester discret. Il examina rapidement le premier étage, plusieurs portes fermées, puis une salle de bain absolument répugnante envahie par les moisissures. Sanji se demanda qui pouvait bien vivre dans une telle insalubrité. Les autres portes de l'étage s'ouvrirent sur un salon, une bibliothèque et un fumoir. Seules trois pièces étaient restées fermées. Il fit demi-tour pour accéder à l'étage supérieur qui s'avéra être celui des chambre. La première était déserte, la seconde lui offrit un spectacle des plus alléchants. Il avait ouvert la porte sans frapper, surprenant ainsi son camarade en pleine séance d'étirements dans une tenue des plus… légère.  
>Sanji eut le plus grand mal à retenir ses hormones quand le marimo, vêtu d'un simple boxer, se redressa. Son torse bronzé et sculpté par des heures d'haltérophilie en extérieur captait toute l'attention du blond dont le regard commençait à dévier vers le bas, passant en revue les abdominaux tout aussi travaillés de son nakama, s'imaginant entre autre faire glisser ses doigts dessus pour en ressentir les moindres détails avant de-<p>

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, love-cook ? »

La voix le fit sursauter et il rougit, honteux d'avoir été surpris en pleine séance de matage. Il dut réfléchir quelques instants à la raison qui l'avait poussé à venir, le corps plutôt « intéressant » du second de l'équipage ayant momentanément occulté toutes ses craintes.

« Ah ! Euh… oui ! Dans la cuisine, il y a des pots et… bref on s'en fout, je suis sûr que quelqu'un vit ici, on ferait vraiment mieux de partir.

– Tu fais chier aujourd'hui ero-cook, j'ai pas envie de me retaper tout le chemin jusqu'au bateau alors qu'il gèle dehors juste parce que tu fais ta lopette.

– Arrête avec ça ! Je fais pas dans mon froc et je suis pas non plus une lopette ! Y'a vraiment quelqu'un qui habite dans cette baraque immonde.

– Et bah il est peut être en vacances, tu vas pas nous chier une pendule quand même ? »

En voyant le regard sceptique du blond Zoro se décida à clore l'affaire une bonne fois pour toutes. Il attrapa son pantalon et annonça à son vis-à-vis qu'ils allaient faire le tour de la demeure afin de vérifier qu'il n'y ait "pas de monstre sous les lits et dans les placards".  
>Sanji ne prit pas la peine de répondre, bien que la remarque ne lui fit pas franchement plaisir.<p>

Tandis qu'ils inspectaient le moindre recoin de chaque pièce Sanji se mit à penser au reste de l'équipage. Les avaient-ils cherchés ? Pendant combien de temps ? Avaient-ils fait la fête sans eux ? Plus les salles défilaient et plus il déprimait, se désolant que les choses ne se soient pas passées comme prévu. Il regarda l'heure, vingt deux heures trente passé. Si leurs compagnons avaient décidé de festoyer sans eux ils devaient être en train de s'amuser en ce moment même. Un soupir lui échappa, lui valant un haussement de sourcil interrogatif de la part de l'autre. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient deux dans cette galère, Zoro devait regretter le musique et l'alcool au moins autant que lui.

Ils étaient maintenant revenus au rez-de-chaussée, examinant la salle à manger puis la cuisine. Zoro ne s'attarda que brièvement sur les bocaux. C'était une preuve physique que quelqu'un avait pris soin du potager et consommait du chou en grosses quantités, et après ?  
>Voyant l'ombre de son acolyte bouger il se tourna vers ce dernier qui avait posé sa bougie à terre et s'était penché en avant pour remettre son lacet, évitant de poser genou à terre pour ne pas salir son pantalon.<br>Au lieu de l'interpeler Zoro attendit qu'il eut fini, profitant de ce moment pour s'interroger sur les choses de la vie comme l'existentialisme athée de Jean-Paul Sartre ou encore le postérieur rebondi du blondinet, ses réflexions l'amenèrent à se demander si ce dernier n'avait pas des penchants… bicurieux. Il n'était pas aveugle et avait bien remarqué comment l'autre l'avait, disons les choses comme elles sont, carrément maté un peu plus tôt. Quoiqu'avec un arrière-train comme le sien, il pouvait regarder tout ce qu'il voulait…

Le sabreur, ayant une plus grande maîtrise de lui-même que Sanji, put détacher son regard des formes tentatrices avant que leur propriétaire n'ai put se douter de quoi que ce soit.

« Bon… je suis pas encore allé de ce côté »

Le blond désignait un espace sombre sur la gauche, un vide entre deux étagères. En se rapprochant Zoro comprit qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une porte à la peinture écaillée. Il actionna la poignée et poussa le panneau de bois, les gonds grincèrent et ils purent accéder à ce qui semblait être un ancien couloir de service. Aucune fenêtre, aucun chandelier. Juste un long couloir froid et envahi de toiles d'araignées. Une forte odeur de renfermé se mêlait à celle de la cigarette du blond, donnant un résultat tout bonnement nauséabond.  
>Le couloir se terminait sur une autre porte encore plus délabrée que la précédente, et dont le bois était même pourri en certains endroits. Zoro, qui ouvrait la marche, pénétra le premier dans la pièce exiguë, suivit d'un peu plus loin par un Sanji hésitant.<p>

Sale, sombre, et encore sale. Si Sanji devait décrire la pièce en trois mots, c'est ceux-là qu'il choisirait. La petite chambre totalement dépouillée ne comportait qu'une armoire, un point d'eau avec un miroir et un lit deux places. Ce dernier était l'élément le plus inquiétant ici présent, son drap défait révélait une forme qui semblait vouloir se cacher. Quand l'épéiste s'en rendit compte il posa sa main sur la poignée du Wadô, prêt à le dégainer. Il fit signe au blond de soulever le drap. Calmement le cuisinier s'approcha et empoigna une des extrémités de tissus avant de tirer d'un coup sec.  
>La chose ne bougea pas, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Zoro se sentit soulagé, tandis que l'horreur gagnait Sanji. Il faut avouer qu'un squelette d'enfant n'est pas vraiment la chose la plus réjouissante au monde.<p>

* * *

><p>Ahahah, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié!<br>Le prochain risque de mettre un peu de temps à venir, mais j'essaye d'y travailler aussi souvent que possible (si vous voyez une fille chelou dans le RER qui écrit sur un gros cahier avec un regard dément, ce sera sûrement moi).  
>Je tiens aussi à remercier mes deux bêta-lectrices, qui me motivent et m'aident énormément de manières diverses et variées. Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais rien dit dans les premiers chapitres, mais souvent les auteurs ne sont pas tout seuls derrière leurs claviers et une part du travail revient aux gens qui leurs consacrent du temps, donc voilà encore un gros merci les filles! ( ˘ ³˘)<br>Et bien sûr merci à vous lecteurs, quand on lit vos reviews ça donne vraiment envie de faire de son mieux pour être à la hauteur de vos attentes o(^▽^)o  
>Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis! (même s'il n'y a pas que du positif, toute critique est bonne à prendre ;D )<p> 


	4. Bonne nuit les petits

Bon bon bon… que dire après presque 6 mois d'absence ? Tout d'abord je suis vraiment désolée pour ceux qui suivaient, j'ai été pas mal prise pas mes cours et tout un tas d'autres trucs. En plus comme je me sentais mal de sortir juste un chapitre comme ça, j'ai dû attendre encore plus pour pouvoir en faire deux d'un coup. J'espère que ça compensera un peu é_è

Au final c'était pas vraiment une bonne idée de publier au fur et à mesure, vu que je sais pas garder un rythme régulier (」゜ロ゜)」

En tous cas je suis, encore une fois, vraiment désolée et j'espère que vous aurez le courage de lire… et surtout que vous apprécierez :3

* * *

><p><em>Putain d<em>_e merde… Putain de bordel de merde._  
>C'était la seule chose qu'était capable de penser Sanji en ce moment même, son cerveau faisait un blocage et ces mots tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. La découverte l'avait totalement désarçonné. Le freeze total.<p>

Puis la réalité le frappa, lui faisant l'effet d'une douche froide qui aurait remontée de son estomac jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il perçut un mouvement dans la pièce et se décida enfin à tourner la tête. Ce n'était que l'épéiste qui examinait l'intérieur de l'armoire. L'autre, se sentant observé, le regarda d'un air interrogatif, ou plutôt inquisiteur, c'était Zoro après tout. Le blond détourna les yeux et promena son regard sur la pièce. Il n'aurait pas dû. Maintenant qu'il prenait le temps de bien observer, il remarquait ce qu'il n'avait pas vu avant. Les toiles d'araignées géantes. Comment avait-il pu les louper ? Elles occupaient tous les coins de la pièce, s'étendant du sol au plafond. Quel genre de bestiole pouvait bien tisser des toiles d'une telle ampleur ? Il se représentait vaguement une araignée monstrueuse, des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine et Sanji se sentit perdre le peu de contenance qui lui restait. Un bruit de casse le fit sursauter. Pas de panique, c'était encore Zoro, rien que Zoro. Zoro. S'il s'écoutait maintenant, il se jetterait dans ses bras pour s'y réfugier, comme un enfant qui s'agrippe aux jambes de sa mère.

Aux pieds de l'épéiste gisaient des décombres de céramique. Il ne prit pas la peine de se baisser pour les ramasser, il doutait fort que quelqu'un ne vienne s'en plaindre.  
>Il n'y avait rien d'autre à voir ici et il allait proposer au blond de partir, mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit le visage de ce dernier. Les traits tirés, le teint pâle et les mains agitées de tics nerveux, le cuisinier semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. <em>Il nous fait une crise d'hypoglycémie le blondinet ?<em> Non il n'était pas inquiet, mais il n'avait juste pas envie de porter cet imbécile jusqu'au bateau le lendemain s'il s'évanouissait. Et même si Zoro parvenait facilement à soulever un haltère d'une tonne avec ses pieds tout en faisant le poirier sur une main ça n'était pas une raison, question de principe.

« Oï Ero-cook, tu veux pas qu'on aille manger ? On n'a rien avalé depuis ce midi, et t'as vraiment une tête de déterré. (On ne s'attardera pas sur le tact légendaire de l'épéiste.)  
>– Je préfère encore crever de faim que de manger un truc qui vienne de cet endroit… Si tu tiens tant que ça à manger on n'a qu'à rentrer.<br>– Putain mais t'es pire qu'une nana quand tu t'y mets ! T'es sûr que t'as pas tes règles à être chiant comme ça ? »

Un silence s'installa, l'épéiste scrutant le visage de son compagnon qui affichait un air fâché, la vivacité de ses yeux contrastant avec la peau livide de son visage.

« C'est juste que je n'aime pas cet endroit. » Zoro crut d'abord qu'il avait imaginé ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le blond avait prononcé ces dernières paroles d'une vois basse et dépourvue de toute agressivité. Le moins que l'on pût dire c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien.  
>Il y eut un petit moment de flottement, chacun perdu dans ses propres réflexions. Puis Sanji esquissa un mouvement vers la porte, invitant implicitement le sabreur à sortir de la pièce sans doute la plus glauque du manoir.<p>

« Rabi... o… Rabioli ? C'est quoi ça, Ero-cook ? »  
>Un soupir échappa au blond. Zoro avait décidé de manger, et apparemment ce n'était pas l'insalubrité des lieux qui allait l'en dissuader. Au moins il n'avait pas opté pour l'un des bocaux —dont l'origine n'avait pas encore été clairement établie— mais plutôt pour une boîte de conserve en aluminium dont l'étiquette s'émiettait à cause de l'humidité.<br>« Ça vient d'Italie, et ça se prononce Ravioli. Pour faire simple, c'est une sorte de gyoza au bœuf mais avec de la sauce tomate.  
>–Italie ? C'est sur Grand Line ? »<p>

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'imbécillité.

Sanji se promenait le long des murs de la salle à manger, inspectant chaque détail des peintures présentes. Il tendait l'oreille de temps à autre pour écouter si Zoro s'en sortait. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la cheminée, il fit glisser ses doigts sur la surface rugueuse de la tablette en pierre avant de les faire glisser sur les fines marbrures d'une des colonnes. Une bouffée d'air froid sortie de l'âtre le fit frissonner. Allumer un feu ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal. Il chercha du regard où pouvait bien être stocké le bois. Il n'en avait pas vu lors de l'inspection de la cuisine, et il était à peu près sûr qu'il n'y en aurait pas dans les étages. Il se déplaçait, songeur, et passa le cadre de porte qui donnait sur le hall. C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur une porte encastrée dans le mur, sous les marches. _Nope nope nope_. Les placards sous les escaliers, c'est là où il y avait en général le plus d'araignées. Et puis bon, il ne faisait pas si froid que ça au final.

Une fois ses raviolis réchauffés, Zoro alla retrouver le blond dans la salle à manger. Celui-ci était assis sur une chaise et fumait tranquillement une cigarette. Il tourna la tête vers lui en l'entendant approcher et jeta un regard dégoûté à l'assiette pleine de l'épéiste.  
>« Tout à l'heure ça ne te dérangeait pas d'aller dormir sans manger, tu sais pas depuis combien de temps ça traîne, cette bouffe…<br>– Ouais mais au moins je reprends des forces, j'ai pas envie d'être aussi pâle et maigrichon que toi. Son ton était acerbe et il s'en voulut aussitôt. Son nakama n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien du tout et il l'enfonçait…  
>– Je suis peut-être pas une masse de muscles écervelée, mais je suis loin d'être maigrichon, sale con. »<p>

Okay, le blond était vexé et fixait Zoro comme si ce dernier venait d'insulter ses Grands Ancêtres. C'est donc un peu mal à l'aise que le vert prit place à table.

« T'es sûr que t'en—  
>– Nan.<br>– Mais―  
>– Ça va pas me tuer de sauter un repas.<br>– … D'habitude ça te dérange pas de manger des trucs chelou juste pour pas gâcher. Dis-toi qu'ici la bouffe va sûrement finir gaspillée.  
>– Quelqu'un se chargera bien de la manger.<br>– Puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a personne, on a fouillé partout !  
>– J'le sens pas cet endroit ! J'ai le droit non ?! »<p>

Il paraissait encore plus contrarié, d'autant que ça faisait la deuxième fois qu'il avouait ne pas se sentir à l'aise ici. Zoro n'osa pas renchérir.

Un silence pesant s'installa, seulement ponctué par les bruits produits par l'épéiste en mangeant. Quand il eut finit son assiette il en fut presque soulagé. Il débarrassa sous les conseils de Sanji, se contentant de poser son assiette, sa fourchette et sa casserole au fond de l'évier.  
>Son compagnon l'attendait devant les marches. Il aurait pu partir devant mais il ne semblait pas vraiment enclin à déambuler seul dans les étages. Zoro comprenait que l'endroit ne soit pas dans le top 5 des destinations de vacances du blond, mais de là à avoir peur de rester seul…<p>

Arrivés au deuxième, l'épéiste se dirigea directement vers la chambre qu'il s'était choisie auparavant et vit que le blond hésitait. Il n'allait pas lui demander de dormir avec lui quand même ? Il pouvait voir la fierté du blond et sa peur s'affronter dans un match à un round à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il décida de l'aider en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il n'était pas sa nounou non plus. Il se déshabilla et s'installa dans les couvertures, oubliant bien vite son compagnon.

De son côté, Sanji se résigna à chercher la chambre la plus décente possible, piquant de-ci de-là une bougie au mur. La deuxième porte qu'il ouvrit lui dévoila une pièce plus ou moins acceptable. Il inspecta les draps. Ils étaient poussiéreux et sentaient le renfermé, mais le lit ne semblait pas envahi de punaises, peut-être qu'elles se faisaient manger par les araignées…  
>Le cou du blond commençait à le démanger, ainsi que son crâne. Il se força à penser à autre chose. Il préféra cependant ne pas prendre de risques avec le lit. Il s'installa par terre, ayant allumé quelques bougies pour se rassurer, et se prépara à passer une longue nuit rythmée de micro-sommeils, avec des courbatures en prime au réveil.<p>

* * *

><p>Je vous remercie vraiment beaucoup de m'avoir lue m(_ _)m le prochain chapitre est plus long et conclura la partie sur le château. En tous cas j'espère que ça vous aura plu! Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, impressions et recettes péférées. Tschuss !<p> 


	5. La folle aux araignées

Re-hello! Comme dit précédemment ce chapitre conclut la partie sur le château, mais ça ne sera pas le dernier. Comme je n'ai pas réussi à caser tout ce que je voulais dedans sans être ultra lourdingue j'ai dû reporter quelques explications à des chapitres suivants (qui vont arriver plus vite, je suis presque en vacances haha).

Plus ça va et plus je me rends compte que je suis nulle pour les titres de chapitres, presque autant que pour les titres de fics xD

Enfin bref, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Il ne savait depuis combien de temps ses pensées vagabondaient. Il en était à ce stade où l'on ne tente même plus de compter les minutes, cet état de torpeur agréable, à la limite entre conscience et inconscience.<p>

Ses pensées se présentaient à lui sans ordre précis, sans logique, passant de cette fille qui lui avait souri derrière une vitrine l'après-midi même aux citrouilles évidées le matin à la lumière des bougies qu'il prévoyait d'y placer. Elle serait sûrement plus chaleureuse que celle des lanternes blafardes qui étaient accrochées sur le mur extérieur de la bâtisse.

Il se redressa brusquement, manquant de tomber à cause de ses membres engourdis. Les lanternes. Quelqu'un avait bien dû les allumer. Une preuve qu'il n'était pas parano. Quelqu'un vivait ici, et ce de manière permanente à en croire les légumes cultivés dans l'arrière-cour. De plus, cette personne s'était cachée lorsque les deux pirates avaient fouillé la maison. Il devait absolument le dire à Zoro, et tant pis s'il se faisait traiter de lopette. Personne de sain d'esprit ne se planquerait sans rien dire pendant que deux étrangers fouillent sa maison, bien que la simple vu de cette dernière ne laissait aucun doute sur la santé mentale de son habitant.

Il sortit dans le couloir obscur, marchant trop rapidement pour laisser à ses yeux le temps de s'habituer à la luminosité quasi-inexistante. Toujours tout droit, la deuxième chambre à gauche des marches. Il sentait la tension monter au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait et son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'il se prit les pieds dans quelque chose et s'étala sur le vieux tapis qui, bien que moelleux, sentait la poussière. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment que des mains tentèrent de lui agripper les bras. Réflexe de survie, il se débattit en envoyant des coups dans le vide et l'un de ses poings trouva le chemin du visage de son agresseur. Il regretta aussitôt ce geste en sentant le choc se répercuter de ses phalanges jusqu'à son avant-bras. Ce moment d'hésitation permit à l'autre homme de lui attraper la tête pour la cogner contre le sol avant d'utiliser un objet pour le frapper plus efficacement. Les tentatives du blond pour se débattre devenaient de plus en plus vaines à mesure que son crâne encaissait les chocs. Il sentait parfois qu'il touchait sa cible et enfonçait ses ongles dans toute matière qu'il pouvait atteindre. Mais les coups ne s'en firent que plus violents. Sa volonté s'amenuisait au même rythme que ses forces, ses gestes se faisaient de plus en plus maladroits et il finit par se laisser sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Il ouvrit les yeux, tous ses sens en alerte. Il avait senti le danger et se concentra pour garder une respiration lente, feignant d'être toujours endormi. Une autre respiration, légère, maîtrisée, le souffle d'un prédateur s'apprêtant à fondre sur sa proie. Il se tendit, prêt à riposter lorsque ce moment arriverait. L'épéiste ne se posait aucune autre question, pour l'instant il était empêtré dans un jeu de chasse duquel il comptait bien sortir vainqueur. Bruits de pas, légers grincements du plancher, plus que quelques secondes. Son genou alla s'enfoncer dans le ventre de son adversaire, il se releva rapidement, faisant grincer les ressorts du matelas. Il entendit l'autre se précipiter vers la porte et, d'un coup de pied, l'envoya valser dans un vacarme de bois et de verre brisés. Il avait dû heurter l'armoire à glace. Le pirate en profita pour attraper son sabre posé à côté du lit avant de se diriger vers les bruits que produisait sa future victime en se dépêtrant des débris.

Zoro n'était pas une proie.

Une fois son pantalon enfilé et une source de lumière trouvée, il se pencha sur le corps pour l'examiner. Il était encore en vie, mais le sabreur doutait qu'il puisse en tirer quelque chose au vu de la vitesse à laquelle son sang s'échappait par les deux plaies profondes qui lui striaient l'abdomen. Le liquide imbibait ses vêtements dont la couleur initiale était incertaine tant ils étaient vieux et sales. Il observa de près son agresseur-victime. À la faible lumière de sa bougie il distingua un vieillard aux cheveux grisonnants, rares sur le dessus du crâne et hirsutes sur les côtés. Il avait des traits banals, sa peau cireuse était mal rasée, sa lèvre fendue et des ecchymoses lui coloraient les joues. Zoro était sûr de ne pas l'avoir frappé à ces endroits. En regardant de plus près il put distinguer de légères éraflures sur son visage et ses bras, pas assez prononcées pour provoquer de saignement. Comme si quelqu'un aux ongles très courts l'avait griffé. Le visage de l'ero-cook s'imposa à lui. Si le vieux l'avait rencontré et qu'il avait ensuite encore été capable de venir s'en prendre à l'épéiste ça ne présageait rien de bon pour le blond.

Peut-être qu'au final ça n'aurait pas été si mal de dormir ensemble. Du point de vue sécurité bien sûr.

Un guéridon renversé attira son attention tandis qu'il sortait de sa chambre, dans le couloir, dans le sens opposé à l'escalier. À ses côtés gisait un bibelot, une statuette de bronze qui représentait un bouddha et dont l'air serein contrastait avec le sang qui le maculait. Zoro sentit une vague de froid remonter de son estomac à sa gorge. Il s'inquiétait plus pour son nakama qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, mais l'heure n'était pas à l'introspection.

Sanji avait besoin de lui à coup sûr. Et pourtant il demeurait introuvable. Aucune trace de lui au second comme au premier. L'épéiste s'était même résolu à retourner dans la petite chambre de bonne, dérangeant à nouveau le repos de son occupant.

Il était à court d'idées et arpentait maintenant le hall de long en large, au bord du claquage cérébral. Les minutes s'égrenaient tandis qu'il passait pour la énième fois devant la porte du placard sous l'escalier. Il avait l'impression de connaître parfaitement les détails du carrelage dont les bords irréguliers avaient été découpés de sorte à épouser au mieux le mur. Certains carreaux portaient des traces d'usure sûrement dues aux frottements avec la porte qui s'effritait sur le bas et laissait passer de légers courants d'air. D'ailleurs, des courants d'air dans un placard, c'est pas très banal. Intrigué, Zoro fit tourner la poignée ovale, produisant des bruits de mécanique mal huilée avant de faire grincer la porte sur ses gonds qui s'ouvrit non pas sur un placard mais sur un escalier de pierre en spirale.

Zoro n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois. L'escalier était éclairé par des appliques murales à intervalles espacés. Si Sanji était quelque part, ça ne pouvait être que là.

Il descendit prudemment la trentaine de marches qui menaient à un cadre de porte vide. Le panneau de bois pourri était tombé de ses gonds et reposait contre le mur du couloir dont elle réglementait autrefois l'accès. Le couloir était lui aussi éclairé et Zoro pouvait de temps à autre surprendre une araignée grosse comme la main l'observer de ses huit yeux noirs et luisants.

Des toiles de plus en plus imposantes parsemaient murs et plafond sur toute la longueur du couloir qui se divisait en deux au bout d'une quinzaine de mètres.

Il n'y avait plus d'éclairage d'aucun des côtés. Zoro s'empara d'une bougie au mur et scruta dans les deux directions, hésitant. Il décida finalement d'aller à gauche.

Sanji ne s'était jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de particulièrement chanceux, et la tournure des événements lui donnait raison.

D'ailleurs notre blond national, de son côté, émergeait doucement. Une douleur lancinante lui perforait le crâne et ses membres lui semblaient être faits de plomb. Il sentait la froideur du sol à travers sa chemise et il se rappelait peu à peu ce qui lui était arrivé. Puisant dans ses ressources, il se redressa, d'abord à quatre pattes, puis sur ses jambes. Il laissa à ses yeux le temps de s'habituer à la pénombre. Un rai de lumière blafarde filtrait sous une épaisse porte qu'il dut forcer pour ouvrir. Lorsque la pièce s'éclaira des grésillements se firent entendre. Ils résonnaient à l'intérieur de Sanji, lui donnant la chaire de poule.

Quelque chose s'abattit lourdement sur le sol derrière le blond. Faisant volte-face celui-ci se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une araignée de presque deux mètres de haut. Paralysé par la peur, il ne put rien faire d'autre que s'évanouir tandis que d'autres de ces immondes créatures se laissaient choir aux côtés de leur consœur. Il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre le sol qu'il n'était déjà plus conscient.

Zoro pestait. Il s'était trompé de chemin et avait perdu un temps précieux . D'habitude il ne se formalisait pas trop de ses mauvaises intuitions en matière d'orientation, mais là la vie d'un de ses nakamas était en danger. Il tourna les talons sans accorder plus d'importance à la cave où il avait atterri et où finissaient de pourrir quelques vieilles pommes de terre. Il se hâta de traverser le couloir dans l'autre sens jusqu'à atteindre un autre escalier dont il dévala les marches quatre à quatre. Qui avait été le putain d'architecte de cette foutue baraque ?

Il arriva dans une pièce plutôt sombre, aux murs couverts de toiles et parsemés de cocons. Il ne voulait pas vraiment s'attarder sur ces détails et alla directement jusqu'à la porte grande ouverte par laquelle se déversait un flot de lumière bleutée.

La pièce suivante était beaucoup plus spacieuse et haute de plafond. Des fenêtres donnaient même sur l'extérieur à hauteur du sol. Dehors la lune s'était enfin montrée. À croire que si elle ne l'avait pas fait avant c'était juste pour embêter les deux pirates. Le vert regretta de ne pouvoir l'atteindre pour lui régler son compte.

Ainsi donc, après avoir copieusement insulté la lune, il revint à sa première priorité qui, rappelons-le, était de sauver Sanji.

La présence de lumière naturelle rendait cette pièce moins creepy-glauque que les précédentes, bien que son aménagement fut atypique. À vrai dire il n'y avait presque aucun meuble, et ceux présents semblaient avoir été amenés ici de manière totalement aléatoire. Le centre était totalement vide et deux-trois tables étaient alignées contre un mur, à l'exact opposé d'un canapé miteux. Tout au fond, juste en face de la porte, se trouvait un lit à baldaquin aux rideaux fermés. Ils devaient avoir trouvé leur décorateur au même endroit que leur architecte. Encore plus surprenant, quelqu'un semblait dormir dedans.

Sa première hypothèse fut que le vieil homme avait amené Sanji ici et l'avait couché sur le lit pour quelques obscures raisons. Il révisa cependant son jugement lorsqu'il ouvrit le rideau, dévoilant une femme paisiblement étendue sur les draps noirs.

Zoro avait déjà vu plein de choses absurdes depuis qu'il voyageait avec les Chapeaux de Paille, mais là son cerveau saturait. Sans doute que la fatigue y était pour quelque chose aussi. La femme le fixait, attendant qu'il réagisse. L'épéiste tentait de soutenir son regard, se faisant force pour ne pas que ses yeux dévient sur le corps nu de l'étrange demoiselle. Car oui, précisons-le, elle ne portait absolument rien. Chacun attendait que l'autre fît le premier pas et brisât le silence. Cependant Zoro ne possédait plus une once de patience et, désireux d'en finir au plus vite avec ce manoir et cette île, demanda avec toute la politesse du monde :

« Vous êtes qui vous ?! »

La femme se redressa en position assise. Si elle avait été offensée elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Je suis la propriétaire de cette demeure, et vous êtes mon invité. Je suis profondément navrée de n'avoir pu vous accueillir comme il se doit, mais votre visite était inattendue. » Elle faisait maintenant face à Zoro et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes.

« Permettez-moi de me faire pardonner... »

Le vert lui sourit, jouant le jeu de la séduction tout en gardant à l'esprit que cette femme devait être ce qu'ils avaient vu depuis leur arrivée allait dans ce sens.

« Bien sûr mais d'abord je voudrais retrouver l'homme avec qui je suis venu, il est blond et... » Un doigt posé sur ses lèvres le coupa.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui… mes filles lui tiennent compagnie » Zoro s'imagina brièvement le blond entouré d'escortes et se demanda s'il apprécierait vraiment la compagnie de ce genre de filles… La jeune brune en face de lui continuait son petit cinéma, regardant langoureusement l'épéiste. Malheureusement pour elle un geste un peu trop déplacé lui valut le rejet du vert qui la repoussa quelque peu brutalement. Elle tomba au sol dans un petit cri.

« Dis-moi où il est maintenant. » gronda l'épéiste à bout de nerf.

L'autre releva la tête, l'air furieux. Zoro se tendit, l'atmosphère s'était considérablement alourdie en un rien de temps.

« Écoute chéri, t'es mignon et je pense que tu ferais un bon géniteur, alors ne me force pas à te faire mal.

– Et comment tu comptes me faire mal ?

– Oh, oh… c'est très simple. » ricana-t-elle.

Elle se releva et son corps commença à changer. Pour l'avoir déjà vue plusieurs fois Zoro reconnut la transformation d'un possesseur de fruit du démon. Au torse de la femme était maintenant rattaché un abdomen noir d'où jaillissaient six pattes velues.

« Ça explique toutes ces toiles, se moqua Zoro, un fruit du démon ?

– Bravo Sherlock, t'as deviné ça tout seul ? Enfin bon, certains n'ont jamais compris. Il y a de cela longtemps j'ai mangé le _kumo kumo no mi_, que j'ai payé une fortune, soit-dit en passant. Mais je digresse* ... »

Elle se précipita sur lui, projetant deux de ses pattes crochues en direction du pirate qui la bloqua d'un de ses sabres.

« Tu n'es quand même pas rustre au point de blesser une femme ? S'offusqua-t-elle.

– Parce que tu te considères comme une femme ? Je t'aurais plutôt rangée dans la catégorie des bestioles grouillantes et répugnantes.

– Mes filles te feront regretter ta grossièreté ! »

D'un claquement de langue elle appela quatre énormes araignées venues de la pièce attenante. Finalement Sanji n'avait pas dû apprécier la compagnie de ces « demoiselles ».

Les créatures se jetèrent sur lui en grésillant. Mais, bien que particulièrement repoussantes, elles ne représentaient pas une difficulté majeure.

Esquivant la première, il se faufila entre les pattes de la suivante et les trancha sans peine. Les immobiliser en les amputant serait suffisant pour qu'elles ne soient plus une gêne. Cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes avant qu'aucun des « enfants » de sa chère hôtesse ne pussent plus faire un geste. Cette dernière prit d'ailleurs très mal le fait que Zoro ait autant malmené sa progéniture adorée et lui donna en guise de représailles un coup violent qui l'envoya se heurter à la structure du lit. Elle voulut profiter qu'il fût à terre pour le frapper à nouveau mais il fut plus rapide et la saisit à la gorge, lui bloquant presque entièrement la respiration.

« Je répète ma question : qu'avez-vous fait du blondinet ?

– Il… sa voix peinait à se faire entendre. On n'a pas eu le temps de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Pitié ne me tuez pas.

– Où ? Sa voix grondait, menaçante.

– Dans la pièce à côté… on l'a gardé dans un cocon de toile... »

Elle se sentit soulagée en voyant le sourire satisfait de l'épéiste. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle éprouva avant que sa tête et son corps ne rejoignent le sol, tous deux dans des directions différentes.

Le sabreur essuya ses sabres sur les draps et se hâta dans l'autre pièce où il découpa tous les cocons un à un, révélant les dépouilles d'autres victimes qu'ils renfermaient jusqu'à tomber sur Sanji. Il dégagea précautionneusement le blond inconscient de sa prison de toile et le cala fermement dans ses bras.

_J'te lâche plus maintenant_ Par la suite Zoro niera avoir pensé ça, mais pour l'instant il était trop soulagé d'avoir retrouvé son ami pour s'autocensurer. Oui son ami, chut.

La remontée fut assez lente. Il ne se sentait plus si pressé maintenant que tout était fini, et le poids du cuisinier le ralentissait tout de même un peu.

Arrivé au deuxième, il entra dans la seconde chambre, la sienne étant occupée par le corps sans vie de leur agresseur. Il installa son nakama dans le lit et lui ôta ses chaussures avant de s'allonger à côté de lui, regrettant de ne pas lui avoir proposé de faire chambre commune plus tôt.

Zoro sentit bouger à côté de lui. En ouvrant les yeux le pirate vit son nakama se blottir contre lui. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent son vis-à-vis rougit, sûrement gêné d'être pris sur le fait. Il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon avec ses cheveux blonds en désordre. Tellement mignon que, pas trop réveillé, l'épéiste ne se retint pas de l'embrasser, s'attendant vaguement à être repoussé. Il fut surpris lorsque le cuisinier répondit à son baiser, appuyant plus fermement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Vingt-quatre heures plus tôt il ne se serait jamais cru en train d'échanger un baiser avec l'ero-cook. Et quel baiser ! C'est qu'il savait s'y prendre le blondinet. Le sabreur se surprit même à espérer plus et rompit le contact, un peu confus.

« Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

– T'en fais pas, si ça m'avait pas plu je t'en aurais déjà collé une depuis longtemps »

Le vert ricana moqueusement mais nota tout de même que le cuistot avouait avoir apprécié ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux. Ce dernier se redressa en position assise et scruta l'extérieur par la fenêtre. Zoro suivit son regard. Il faisait encore sombre mais on pressentait l'arrivée de l'aube.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, au fait ? Je me souviens m'être fait attaquer, c'était qui ce type ?

– Je sais pas trop, il a refusé de répondre à mes questions après que je l'ai éventré…

– Je conçois… comment t'as fait pour me retrouver ?

– J'ai fait le tour, mais on avait manqué un endroit, sous l'escalier. T'aurais vu le labyrinthe ! Au sous-sol il y avait une femme avec un fruit du démon, c'est elle qui a voulu que tu sois kidnappé je pense. J'ai pas trop compris son histoire de géniteur, je crois qu'elle voulait qu'on lui fasse des bébé araignées... »

À l'entente du mot "araignée" un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale du blond.

« En fait t'aimes pas trop ce genre de bestioles toi ?

– C'est pas ça, mais pour une fois que j'avais ma chance avec une fille t'aurais pu me laisser en profiter, blagua le blond.

– Ha je crois qu'elle n'aurait pas été ton style… pas assez virile pour toi.

– T'entends quoi par là marimo ?

– Bah comme si c'était pas évident maintenant. Tu devrais être plus discret quand tu mattes d'autres mecs si tu veux mon avis… et en plus c'est pas très hétéro de se laisser embrasser par un autre mec, renchérit-il.

– Parce que tu trouves ça hétéro, toi, d'embrasser un autre mec ?

– Bah t'es plutôt bien foutu, et moi je cherche pas plus loin. »

Le blond était maintenant tout rouge.

« Je le prends comme un compliment » dit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Puis il ajouta : « Il nous reste encore un peu de temps avant que le jour ne se lève... »

Il ne fallut pas lui dire deux fois, Zoro renversa le blond sur le dos et glissa ses lèvres dans son cou pour l'embrasser.

« J'avais presque oublié que t'étais un pervers... »

Cette remarque fit rigoler le cuisinier qui partit à l'attaque de l''oreille de son nakama, lui arrachant un soupir. Leurs mains partaient toutes quatre à la découverte du corps de l'autre et celles de Zoro atteignirent bien vite la ceinture du blond qu'il entreprit de défaire avant de se stopper net, l'air contrarié.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sanji , un peu inquiet.

– On a pas ce qu'il faut... »

La déception se lisait sur son visage, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix et en restèrent là, tous deux frustrés. L'aube n'allait sans doute pas tarder et ils pourraient alors rejoindre leurs nakamas sur le Sunny.

L'horizon commençait à s'éclaircir. Ils avaient, de la fenêtre de leur chambre, une vue sur le jardin et purent constater que le chemin qui menait au labyrinthe se divisait en fait en deux, un des embranchements s'éloignant sur la gauche, vers le bois. Peut être qu'ils pourraient éviter le dédale en l'empruntant.

Ils prirent le temps de vérifier qu'ils ne laissaient pas de trace, pour qu'on ne puisse pas les relier à tous ces macchabées, et se mirent en route.

ΘωΘ environ 8 heures plus tôt ΘωΘ

La nuit était déjà tombée et, sur le Thousand Sunny, la joie était loin d'être au rendez-vous. L'équipage dépité avait décidé d'arrêter les recherches pour la journée. Personne en ville n'avait vu ou entendu parler de leurs compagnons qui demeuraient introuvables, le capitaine avait donc décidé de reprendre les recherches le lendemain, et l'humeur n'était pas à la fête. Le six pirates s'étaient réunis dans la cuisine et dégustaient tristement un plat de pâtes préparées par le canonnier. La discussion tournait exclusivement autour de leurs nakamas.

« J'espère vraiment que les Marines ne les ont pas capturés… soupira Nami.

– Ne t'inquiète pas on en aurait entendu parler si c'était le cas, la rassura Usopp.

– Oui, il est plus probable qu'ils se soient entre-tués.

– Dis pas des choses pareilles Robin, je suis sûr qu'ils sont encore en vie ! la réprimanda le capitaine.

– Où alors ils ont été dévorés par un monstre ! s'inquiéta le petit renne.

– Tu sais qu'une fois j'ai affronté le Grand Monstre d'Halloween alors que je n'avais que 5 ans, c'était un soir d'auto–

Mais personne à part Chopper n'écoutait ce que le pauvre garçon racontait et chacun y allait de sa petite hypothèse.

Ils finirent par tous aller se coucher, personne ne tenant à veiller.

Tandis que les deux disparus étaient en route, traversant maintenant la ville jusqu'aux docks, l'équipage venait de se réveiller et se préparait à reprendre les recherches. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsque, prêts à descendre du bateau, ils aperçurent au loin deux chevelures verte et blonde marcher côte à côte. Fou de joie Luffy se propulsa jusqu'à eux grâce à ses pouvoirs de fruit du démon, renversant tout sur son passage.

Après un gomu gomu no câlin de dix bonnes minutes le cuisinier et l'épéiste purent enfin respirer un peu, heureux eux aussi de retrouver leurs amis.

Ils profitèrent du petit déjeuner pour raconter leur aventure, éludant bien entendu leur petit moment d'intimité. Ils allèrent ensuite prendre un peu de repos en vue de leur fête d'Halloween, qui avait par la force des choses été décalée.

Chacun d'eux se demandait si cette fête serait l'occasion de conclure ce qu'ils avaient entamé dans la matinée.

* * *

><p>* toutes celles qui ont pensé "GRAISSE" avec une voix de hippie gagnent un cookie.<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, les deux prochains chapitres seront des genre "d'annexes", histoire d'expliquer un peu mieux qui est la madame du château, et de caser un lemon *inspire pour se donner du courage* ça sera mon premier essai (´•ω•`๑)<p>

Evidemment n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je serais ravie de les lire! ^-^


	6. De retour au bercail

Bonjour bonjour ! Voici (enfin) l'avant-dernier chapitre! (Et oui, j'ai honte d'avoir mis si longtemps à le publier, surtout qu'il est fini depuis deux mois, mais mon pc est décédé entre-temps Y_Y).  
>Pour ceux qui ont suivit cette fic, je m'excuse vraiment vraiment beaucoup *imite Fujitora et fait un dogeza* et j'espère que l'attente ne vous aura pas découragés.<p>

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

><p>« Robin ?<p>

– Hum ?

– Chopper m'a dit que je te trouverai ici.

– Hum.

– À propos de ce soir, vu que Sanji se repose il faudrait finir quelques préparations et… tu m'écoutes ?

– Hum… Je viens de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.

– Donc tu n'écoutais vraiment pas ?

– Désolée… mais regarde ça, je savais bien que leur histoire me disait quelque chose. Il y a un article dessus dans ce livre. »

La brune plaça _50 __Shades of Murder (__Grand Line __Edition)_ dans les mains de la navigatrice qui observa quelques secondes la page avant de lire :

« Il y a de cela 40 ans des pêcheurs retrouvaient le corps sans vie d'Emily Kingsley, une jeune femme jusque là sans histoire. Elle et son mari étaient au service de la famille Campbell, en tant que femme de ménage et jardinier depuis quelques années.

Lorsque les enquêteurs se rendirent au manoir, où ils étaient logés par leur employeuse, il n'y eut pour les accueillir qu'Alistair Kingsley – le mari de la victime – qui avoua immédiatement son crime. Son fils de quatre ans, Colin, ainsi que la maîtresse des lieux demeurèrent introuvables.

Il s'avéra par la suite que l'homme était instable psychologiquement. Il prétendait en effet que la descendante de la très respectable famille était une sorcière. Il affirmait même que c'était elle l'avait poussé à commettre l'irréparable.

Kingsley fut placé dans une structure d'accueil psychiatrique, refusant cependant d'avouer les meurtres présumés de son fils et de Mlle Campbell. »

Nami leva les yeux du livre, horrifiée.

« Tu crois que la femme-araignée serait…

– Alistair a dû prendre le pouvoir du fruit du démon pour de la sorcellerie.

– Mais elle ne devrait plus être en vie, ou au moins très vieille. Et Zoro a dit qu'elle était jeune.

– On a déjà vu des cas où les fruits du démon avaient des effets secondaires, il y a encore plein de choses que l'on ne sait pas à leur sujet.

– Et Alistair serait retourné vivre dans le manoir à sa sortie de l'hôpital ?

– Lis la suite.

– Kingsley resta interné pendant 17 ans jusqu'à la fermeture de l'établissement. Il vécut ensuite quelques temps dans une ville voisine mais sa maison fut saisie à cause des dettes qu'il accumulait. La rumeur dit qu'il se serait installé dans le manoir laissé à l'abandon. Personne ne l'a plus revu depuis…

– En retournant là-bas il a dû retrouver Campbell et se remettre à son service.

– J'ai un peu de peine pour sa famille

– Ils auraient sûrement trouvé un autre moyen de se faire tuer.

– T'es vraiment horrible parfois…

– Hihi »

La navigatrice rendit l'ouvrage à son amie. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle se souvint de la raison de sa venue.

« Ah et il nous faudrait aussi des mains pour accrocher les guirlandes.

– Compte sur moi, je range juste ça. »

Zoro ouvrit tout doucement la porte de la chambre et s'y glissa sans bruit. Le dortoir des garçons était désert et plongé dans la pénombre. Seule une touffe de cheveux blonds dépassait d'un amas de couvertures sur un des lits du bas.

Il sortait tout juste du bain et de fines gouttelettes d'eau descendaient le long de son dos, dégoulinant de ses cheveux de jade encore humides. Il laissa choir la boule de vêtements sales qu'il portait d'un bras et attrapa un caleçon (propre) avant de se débarrasser de sa serviette. Un petit coup d'œil en arrière pour voir si le cuisinier ne matait pas -non pas que ça le dérangeait maintenant, mais bon-. Le blond semblait dormir profondément, les couvertures se soulevant à un rythme lent et régulier. L'épéiste se surprit à être légèrement déçu, ça ne lui aurait pas déplu de surprendre le cuisinier. Il aurait sûrement rougit et un air adorablement gêné se serait installé sur son visage. Zoro se demanda depuis quand il avait rangé l'adjectif « adorable » dans le même tiroir que « Sanji ». Sûrement depuis qu'il avait déplacé Sanji du placard « chieur » à celui de « baise potentielle ». Oui, Zoro est un mâle dans toute sa splendeur.

Ses pensées l'amenèrent à se demander ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Après tout, vu ce qu'ils avaient expérimenté dans le manoir, il était légitime qu'il s'attende à plus, non ?

Tout en s'installant dans son propre lit il se mit à élaborer plusieurs scénarios pour la fête de ce soir. Si l'ero-cook était dans le même état d'esprit que lui, ce serait l'occasion idéale pour conclure. Maintenant qu'il avait mordu à l'hameçon, il pouvait bien se permettre de dévorer l'appât. Il commencerait d'abord par ses lèvres. Enivré par l'alcool le blond s'abandonnerait à lui et lui murmurerait qu'il avait envie de plus. Alors Zoro le ferait un peu patienter, prenant le temps de goûter la peau délicate de son cou, provoquant de doux gémissements chez son partenaire. Il lui tardait d'entendre sa voix, le pressant toujours plus de se hâter. Il finirait par accéder à sa requête et le débarrasserait de ses derniers vêtements. Plusieurs positions s'imposaient à l'esprit de l'épéiste, toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres. Tellement intéressantes que son drap formait maintenant une tente. Il regrettait d'avoir laissé ses pensées divaguer de la sorte et hésitait terriblement à se soulager ici même. Les toilettes étaient hors de portée, il aurait fallu traverser la cour et passer devant tous les autres, pas très discret donc. Sa main s'était déjà glissée sous son caleçon mais il se ravisa en entendant le cuisinier se retourner dans son lit. Tant pis. Il se promit de prendre sa revanche plus tard et se força tant bien que mal à s'endormir, ravalant sa frustration.

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé et le reste de l'équipage achevait les préparatifs pour la soirée.

Des tables pour le buffet avaient été disposées sur l'herbe et Usopp s'y était installé pour confectionner des guirlandes de papier oranges et noires. Robin, assise dans son transat, les accrochait entre les mâts à l'aide de son fruit du démon tandis que Luffy s'était emmêlé dans l'une d'entre elles, voulant aider lui aussi.

Pendant ce temps, les autres transportaient les citrouilles creusées par Sanji la veille. Franky et Chopper, sous sa forme humaine, étaient de loin les plus efficaces, portant trois ou quatre citrouilles à la fois. Brook avait quant à lui été mis hors-service par la navigatrice quand celle-ci s'était penchée pour ramasser un des légumes, accordant au squelette un aperçu de ses sous-vêtements. Les yeux (ou plutôt orbites yohohoho) baladeurs du chanteur lui valurent une belle bosse et le droit d'aller embrasser le sol. Désespérée par tant de stupidité, la navigatrice s'était accordée une pause prolongée sur le transat voisin à celui de Robin.

Le jour laissa peu à peu place au crépuscule et, lorsque les dernière finitions furent achevées, la navigatrice enjoignit ses nakama à aller préparer leurs costumes pour Halloween. Tous se précipitèrent avec enthousiasme vers le dortoir alors que les deux femmes de l'équipage rejoignirent calmement leur chambre.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'était le chapitre 6, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop exigeants en matière de titres, je crois que c'est celui pour lequel j'avais le moins d'inspi', et pourtant les autres volaient pas super haut (comme je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer, je ne mettrai pas de smiley cette fois-ci).<p>

Comme d'habitude, merci de m'avoir lue jusque là, le dernier chapitre arrive juste après :)


	7. Vous prendrez bien un peu de limonade ?

Re-bonjour! J'avais promis un lemon, et le voilà! Sérieusement c'était super gênant à écrire, j'arrêtais pas de me cacher dans mon oreiller. J'admire franchement celles qui arrivent à en caser systématiquement dans leurs fics (parce que bon, même si c'est pas forcément le but de la fic, c'est toujours sympa de voir les choses se concrétiser entre les deux protagonistes!)

Donc voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez!

* * *

><p>La nuit était vite tombée en ce premier soir de novembre. L'air s'était beaucoup rafraîchi et une petite brise véhiculait une odeur marine sur tout le port. Les étoiles brillaient timidement dans le ciel, et les citrouilles et diverses autres lanternes peinaient à éclairer l'intégralité du pont.<p>

Bien qu'il fût encore tôt, l'alcool coulait déjà à flots. Tous s'étaient rués sur le buffet afin d'obtenir leur part avant que leur capitaine ne puisse tout engloutir, et maintenant chacun profitait de la soirée. Tandis que les trois plus jeunes membres dansaient au son de la musique jouée par Brook et Franky, Nami et Robin sirotaient leurs verres, assises sur le banc qui courrait le long du mât. Elles observaient d'un œil amusé Luffy qui tentait tant bien que mal de se mouvoir sans perdre les bandelettes de son costume de momie. Globalement l'équipage s'était plutôt bien débrouillé pour les déguisements, hormis Sanji et Zoro qui n'avaient pu en trouver à cause de leur mésaventure.

En parlant de ces deux-là, les deux femmes avaient remarqué, non sans un sourire légèrement moqueur, les coups d'œil discrets qu'ils s'étaient échangés depuis le début de la fête. Aussi ne fussent-elles pas étonnées quand elles virent le sabreur se rapprocher du blond, qui était près du buffet.

Sanji se resservait un peu de nourriture parmi ce qui avait échappé au capitaine -principalement des choses non à base de viande- lorsque Zoro le rejoignit, une assiette en carton à la main. L'épéiste fit mine de la remplir un peu avant de se glisser subtilement -enfin il devait penser qu'il était subtil- à côté du cuisinier. Sentant la gêne s'installer, le blond se risqua à lever les yeux vers son nakama. Mais celui-ci se détourna vers les trois hurluberlus qui dansaient. Usopp, probablement saoul, hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait vaincu une bonne dizaine de Rois des Mers Vampires-Cannibales-Anthropophages alors qu'il n'avait que neuf ans, ce à quoi Chopper répondait par des exclamations de pure admiration.

Sanji, qui avait suivi le regard du vert, sourit, attendri.

« En les regardant, tout ce qui s'est passé au château semble loin... »

L'épéiste reporta son attention sur son vis-à-vis, un léger rictus lui étirant les lèvres :

« Il ne s'est pas passé _que_ des mauvaises choses là-bas…

- C'est vrai, admit le blond, c'était assez… sympathique.

- " Sympathique " ? rit le vert, c'est pas le mot que j'aurais utilisé »

Sanji se renfrogna et but une gorgée de son verre avant de répliquer « Si tu t'attendais à un éloge, tu vas être déçu.

- Tu verras,cette nuit tu te sentiras obligé de m'en faire un, voire deux » le sabreur accompagna sa réponse d'un sourire carnassier qui ne laissait aucune ambiguïté quant à ce qu'il prévoyait pour le reste de la soirée.

Le cuisinier se prit a jeu de la provocation :

« Et bien on verra ça… » Il jeta un regard au reste de l'équipage. « Je suppose que personne ne se battra pour monter la garde ce soir. ». Il accorda une dernière œillade équivoque à son nakama avant de se diriger en se dandinant vers ses deux mellorines, une bouteille d'alcool en main.

« Nami-chaaan, Robin-chaaaan, un peu de sake ?

- Oh merci, Sanji-kun » La rousse lui tendit son verre.

« Ça ira pour moi, merci. Mais dis moi donc, tu sembles t'entendre un peu mieux avec bushidô-san, non ?

- Cette tête de melon ? Mais pas du tout voyons ! C'était une discussion sans intérêt, et vous la trouveriez ennuyeuse. Parlons plutôt de quelque chose d'important : cette bande de débiles -il désigna le groupe de danseurs et de musiciens- s'est beaucoup trop alcoolisée, je pense qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pourra monter la garde ce soir, et je n'imagine même pas gâcher une aussi belle soirée en laissant de délicates femmes veiller toute la nuit. C'est pour cela qu'en tant que servant de ces dames, je me propose pour cette tâche ingrate. »

Nami savait que le blond était tout aussi éméché que les autres, et que sa « surveillance » ne pourrait dissuader personne de monter à bord du navire s'il lui en prenait l'envie. Mais, étant amarrés dans un coin reculé du port, elle doutait franchement que quiconque vienne leur chercher des noises en pleine nuit, qu'il soit pirate, marine ou civil.

« C'est d'accord, Sanji-kun, on te confie le bateau, même si la vigie est confortable, n'oublie pas de faire des rondes de temps en temps. Et puis ne te laisse pas trop _distraire_. » Elle accompagna ce dernier mot d'un sourire entendu et le blond, dont les joues rouges n'était désormais plus uniquement dues à l'alcool, bafouilla quelques excuses avant de s'éclipser direction les toilettes, d'après ses dires.

Après avoir utilisé les commodités Sanji fit un crochet par les dortoirs. Il y récupéra un flacon de lubrifiant, qu'il conservait caché dans ses affaires en vue de ses déboires potentiels ainsi que deux oreillers et deux couvertures qu'il arrangea en baluchon. Il dissimula le tout dans un coin du pont, afin de l'avoir à portée de main le moment venu.

« Moi j'avais des doutes pour Sanji, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que Zoro… ricana un peu fort une rousse un peu pompette.

- Peut être qu'il a simplement succombé au charme des fesses de notre cuisinier ? Suggéra sa comparse brune, légèrement moins saoule.

- C'est vrai qu'il a de belles fesses, mais c'est normal puisqu'il est gay ! Argumenta très sérieusement la première.

- Qui est gay ? »

Nami sursauta et Robin sourit. La voix de la navigatrice avait porté jusqu'aux oreilles de l'innocent docteur du navire, qui passait non loin d'elles. Prise de court, elle ne sut que répondre et l'archéologue prit les devants.

« Le monstre qui habite la vigie, parfois il apparaît la nuit, et il ne faut surtout pas le déranger. Le mieux est d'éviter de s'en approcher, il fait des bruits effrayants des fois.

- Des bruits effrayants ?! De quel type ? Questionna le renne soudainement apeuré.

- Oh tu sais, des bruits de monstre habituels, tu devrais demander au capitaine Usopp, c'est lui l'expert en monstres ici.

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! » s'écria Chopper en se précipitant vers le canonnier, s'attirant un regard interrogateur de l'épéiste qui se rendait dans la direction opposée. Les deux filles pouffèrent à la vue de celui-ci et reprirent leur petite conversation de fujoshis éméchées.

Une heure trente du matin. Robin et Chopper étaient partis se coucher depuis longtemps tandis que Nami plumait Brook, Usopp et Franky au poker. Cela faisait un moment que Zoro s'était retiré de la partie, Luffy dormait près du buffet entre deux monticules d'os et Sanji lui ne s'était même pas risqué à jouer, il les observait simplement en sirotant un verre de rhum.

« À moi le magot! S'esclaffa la navigatrice tout en ramassant les jetons qu'elle venait de gagner.

- Raah j'abandonne, ragea le canonnier, je vais finir complètement pauvre !

- Je dirais même que Nami-san nous a rongés jusqu'à l'os yohohoho !

- Moi je vais aller me coucher avant de laisser une dette à mes descendants sur quatre générations, le cyborg bâilla, bonne nuit tout le monde ! »

Salué par ses nakamas, Franky se leva et partit vers les dortoirs. Zoro déboucha une énième bouteille et se proposa d'en servir aux autres, mais Usopp refusa, trop exténué par la ruine qui venait de le toucher. La navigatrice suggéra alors qu'ils en restassent là, et se leva après avoir rempli son verre pour la route. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux autres joueurs pour partir, délaissant là leur capitaine gonflé de viande.

Les dernières bougies achevaient de brûler dans leurs citrouilles, éclairant faiblement le pont où deux silhouettes entremêlées échangeaient des baisers passionnés. Les mains se faisaient de plus en plus baladeuses, les boutons d'une chemise s'ouvrirent tandis qu'un T-shirt était lancé au loin.

La figure blonde posa ses mains sur le torse au-dessus d'elle, stoppant son partenaire.

« Quoi ? S'impatienta Zoro.

-Et si quelqu'un venait ? Souffla le cuisinier, montons à la vigie. »

Le vert grogna mais se redressa, récupérant son haut au passage alors que Sanji ramassait les couvertures qu'il avait préparées. Il emboîta le pas à son partenaire et gravit les échelons qui menaient à la vigie.

Le blond eut à peine le temps de refermer la trappe que Zoro se jeta sur lui, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes et glissant ses mains dans la chevelure dorée de son amant. Ce dernier laissa choir son paquetage pour répondre à l'étreinte qui se faisait de plus en plus passionnée. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Sanji en profita pour étendre une des couvertures sur le sol et y poussa gentiment l'épéiste. Mais le susmentionné épéiste ne comptait pas le laisser faire et il attira le blondinet à lui, le faisant tomber sur les genoux. Il profita de sa surprise pour capturer à nouveau ses lèvres. Très vite la langue de l'épéiste se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa consœur avec laquelle elle engagea un duel fougueux dont il sortit vainqueur.

« Tu peux commencer à réfléchir à ton éloge ! » asticota-t-il le blond qui était encore pantelant. Mais ce dernier lui adressa un sourire vicieux avant de répondre :

« On verra bien qui fera des louanges à qui. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie il défit la braguette de l'épéiste, libérant l'accès à une partie de son corps qui était en train de s'éveiller. Sa main se posa sur le dénivelé que formait le caleçon de Zoro et commença à le caresser afin d'accélérer un peu les choses.

Le vert fut tout d'abord pris au dépourvu, mais se rappela ensuite à qui il avait à faire. Il s'apprêtait à faire de même pour l'entrejambe de Sanji quand celui-ci baissa son sous-vêtement avant de plonger sa tête entre ses jambes. Une gâterie dès le premier soir, il faisait fort le cuistot! Et il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre, l'autre était carrément doué pour quelqu'un qui se faisait passer pour un coureur de jupons !

Sa main se perdit à nouveau dans les cheveux de son amant tandis que celui-ci taquinait son membre de sa langue, n'acceptant de le reprendre en bouche que lorsque le vert grogna d'impatience. Il pouvait presque sentir le sourire du blond, qui s'amusait de l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Ne voulant pas en finir là, Zoro finit par stopper Sanji qui n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question qu'il se retrouva sur le dos, avec un sabreur excité entre ses jambes. Ledit sabreur entreprit de défaire la ceinture de son ero-cook et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire, son pantalon ainsi que son boxer se retrouvèrent en bas de ses chevilles. L'épéiste ne prit guère le temps de s'attarder sur la virilité tendue de l'autre pirate, ce qui l'intéressait se trouvait plus au sud. Il ouvrit le flacon de lubrifiant qu'il avait trouvé près de la couverture et s'en enduisit un doigt qu'il présenta à l'entrée du blond, se contentant de caresser jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente prêt pour la suite. Le cuisinier dut trouver cette précaution inutile puisqu'il se sentit obligé d'envoyer une petite pique à son désormais partenaire :

« T'attends quoi tronche de gazon ? Je suis pas une petite pucelle ! »

Répondant à la provocation, Zoro fit entrer son doigt à l'intérieur du blond qu'il ne tarda pas à entendre haleter au fur et à mesure que ses mouvements se faisaient plus marqués. Sanji attrapa Zoro par les cheveux et attira son visage à lui afin de l'embrasser, se stoppant seulement lorsque le vert revint à la charge avec, cette fois-ci, deux doigts. Le cuisinier commençait à se tortiller sous le plaisir que lui procuraient ces doigts bienfaiteurs et bientôt le sabreur le jugea prêt à l'accueillir.

« Comme je suis généreux je vais te laisser choisir le sens dans lequel tu vas te faire prendre, railla-t-il.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais me laisser faire comme ça ? Je serai au dessus. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Sanji le fit tomber sur les fesses et se plaça à califourchon sur lui. Il attrapa le lubrifiant et en enduisit le membre de son amant. Zoro se laissa aller à de légers gémissements avant d'empoigner fermement les hanches du blond, lui intimant ainsi de passer à la suite. Sanji, tout aussi impatient, ne se fit pas prier et descendit son bassin jusqu'à ce que son intimité rencontre le membre du sabreur. Quelques secondes plus tard et celui-ci était partiellement entré. Il se stoppa un court instant puis entama de courts vas-et-viens histoire de s'habituer. Quand cela fut fait, les deux amants purent s'adonner entièrement aux plaisirs de la chair. Les peaux frottaient, des bouches haletaient et les prénoms étaient murmurés en gémissant. Plus le plaisir montait et plus les gestes étaient désordonnés et rapides. Par fierté Zoro avait décidé de venir en dernier et, se sentant proche de la fin, il empoigna le membre du cuisinier dont les gémissements redoublèrent et lui imprégna quelques mouvements en essayant de s'accorder à leur rythme. Il ne fallut guère longtemps à Sanji pour se répandre dans la main de son amant en tremblant. Le vert ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, ses mains étaient revenues sur ses hanches et les firent bouger jusqu'à sa propre délivrance.

Essoufflés et épuisés, mais satisfaits, ils s'allongèrent côte à côte. Sanji lança un oreiller à Zoro et les recouvrit tous deux de la couverture restante. Le calme était revenu et ils s'apprêtaient à passer une bonne nuit reposante.

« Alors ? Prêt à vanter mes mérites ? Demanda une voix dans le noir.

- Crétin. » Souffla une autre, rieuse.

* * *

><p>Bon voilà, c'était mon premier lemon, j'espère que je m'en suis bien sortie 'w'<p>

C'était également le dernier chapitre, j'accueillerai vos remarques et critiques avec joie, que ce soit sur ce chapitre en particulier ou sur l'ensemble de la fic.

Merci infiniment de m'avoir lue, et un plus gros merci encore (donc plus gros que l'infini) aux personnes qui m'ont suivie et reviewée, ça donne vraiment envie de faire les choses bien ! D'ailleurs merci aussi aux bêta-lectrices qui se sont succédées pour me corriger, sans elles ça n'aurait pas été aussi agréable à lire, croyez moi xD


End file.
